


So Only Say My Name

by thisstarlesscity



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom Patrick Stump, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Top Pete Wentz, blowjob, they’re boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarlesscity/pseuds/thisstarlesscity
Summary: pete just wants his boyfriend ok





	So Only Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head a couple days ago, it’s my first fic, it’s smut, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!

Patrick had his headphones on, working on the music for Bishop’s Knife Trick, when he heard noises from beside him, where Pete was _supposed_ to be sleeping. He slid his headphones down as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“Pete. You’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“‘Trick you know I can’t sleep without you.”

“I know. That’s why I’m working here instead of in the living room.”

“But you’re working. Not cuddling with me,” Pete whined.

“Pete, please, I need to finish this.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow? C’mon, I’m more important than the album, right?”

“Of course you are.”

Pete looked up at him with pleading eyes, practically begging for him to come cuddle. 

“Fine, I’ll do it tomorrow. Be glad I love you,” Patrick grumbled as he put his computer and headphones away. He was soon snuggled up to Pete’s side, happy to feel Pete’s warm body hugging him.

“...’Trick?” came a whisper from Pete.

The only response given was a grunt.

“Will you sing to me?”

Patrick raised his head to see his boyfriend’s eyes tired, but still so awake. He sighed, and wished once again that he could do more to help Pete sleep. But if he could do something, he would. So he began to sing.

“ _I thought of angels_  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you.”

Patrick stopped as he heard Pete’s voice.

“Only say your name, huh?”

“Pete, you wrote this song, you know what I said.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, and then practically moaned his next word, “ _Patrick_.” 

Patrick couldn’t resist that, so he rolled on top on Pete and kissed him with everything he had, and Pete returned the sentiment. However, after a couple seconds, Pete pushed Patrick away, and Patrick whined at the loss of contact. He tried to go back for another kiss, but Pete stopped him and said, “You know, you’re cute when you try to be dominant, but...” 

The bassist flipped them over so Patrick was pressed into the mattress. 

“I’m better,” he smirked and kissed Patrick with new force, pushing him down as Patrick moaned. Pete couldn’t get enough of those sounds, and he knew exactly how to make them louder. He moved his mouth from Patrick’s lips down to his neck, quickly pulled his shirt off, and then moved to his chest.

“Pete, you’re supposed to be sleeping, but, _ah_ , I’m not complaining, _oh fu_ -” Patrick gasped out as Pete moved down to the v of his hips.

Pete smiled, he loved being able to make Patrick come undone with just his mouth. He soon brought his hands into play, pawing at the waistband of Patrick’s boxers, asking permission to take them off. “ _Please_ ,” came the breathy answer to Pete’s unspoken question.

Pete hummed happily as he slipped Patrick’s boxers off, revealing Patrick’s half-hard cock, which he promptly took into his mouth. Patrick sighed in pleasure, all thoughts of sleeping cast out of his mind. 

He knew exactly how to make Patrick moan and beg for more, and Pete started working his dick, first licking a stripe up from the base, barely ghosting over the head. “God, Patrick, you’re so pretty like this,” he took a pause to say. The singer moaned at his words and the vibrations they sent through him.

Pete smirked as he focused his attention on Patrick’s now fully hard dick, taking it in fully, and humming around it as he felt it hit the back of his throat. Patrick gasped as Pete started to bob his head up and down, twisting his head just the way he knows Patrick likes it. He brought his hand up to stroke the base at the same rhythm as Patrick’s thrusts, which just caused him to just be more vocal, feeling the heat pooling low in his stomach.

“Pete, I’m- _oh_ , I’m close, _oh god_ -,” Patrick struggled to form a sentence as he came, Pete swallowing it all. The singer let his head fall back, post-orgasmic bliss falling over him. Pete quickly crawled back to his spot in the bed, cuddling up to Patrick as he fixed his boxers. The younger man turned to Pete, kissing him softly, sighing into it. 

“You know, I think I can sleep now,” Pete pulled away to say.

Patrick laughed and cuddled into Pete’s warmth. “I love you, Pete.”

“I love you too, Patrick.”


End file.
